The sport of street or roller hockey has increased in popularity due to the advent of roller blade or in-line skates. Street hockey is played on asphalt, concrete, hardwood or other non-ice playing surface, such as on streets, parking lots and outdoor play areas at schools and skate parks. Such playing surfaces are often rough, unlike ice hockey, and may have dirt, rocks or other debris. Conventional hockey pucks designed for play on ice or smooth surfaces perform very erratically on these rough playing surfaces. The rough playing surfaces tend to cause conventional hockey pucks to bounce, flip or roll on their outer edges rather than to smoothly glide. Stick handling, such as moving the puck side to side with the stick, is difficult when the puck does not stay flat on the playing surface.
One type of hockey puck referred to as a “street hockey puck” is designed for use on these rough playing surfaces. In particular, one example is a hockey puck as defined under U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,012 by Dudley. The hockey puck under Dudley may still tend to bounce, flip or roll on its outer edges rather than to smoothly glide. Thus, there is a need for an improved street hockey puck.